New Girl
by booklover5678
Summary: Percabeth story! Added characters! A girl shows up and says she's Percy's sister. What happens when Annabeth becomes jealous? Will the new girl leave? Takes place AFTER TLO
1. Who's she?

**Takes place AFTER TLO! Annabeth Chase's POV**

* * *

Everything was perfect. Olympus was saved, the world was saved, and i had my Percy! The satyrs started finding new camp members but lately nobody has come for months but it was okay, because we already have at least 214 campers! A couple of us were sitting by a fire telling funny stories and adventures. "Hey guys did I ever tell you how i discovered the stolen chariot of Ares?" "Yes Clarisse! You've told us enough!" Everybody started laughing.

"Did I ever tell you how I found Percy and Annabeth smooching in the canoe?" I looked at Percy and I couldn't tell who's cheeks were redder mine or his. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

We heard a loud bang and saw Argus on the ground. Everybody at camp ran over to the entrance of camp. We saw a teenage girl that was the same age as all of us with, very dark long brown hair that looked amazing, a blue shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and a tore up pair of black sneakers. She had a sword in her hand. She had arrows and a bow tucked in a back pack that hung from her shoulders, she had a knife that looked exactly like the one Luke gave me around her waist, she had tons of scars and cuts.

"Who's this?" She looked strait at Percy and fell on him. It looked like she passed out. "Perry Jonson get her to the infirmary." Percy carried her to the infirmary and gave the girl up to the campers that help at the infirmary. We were walking past my cabin when I saw Nico flirting with some Hermes girl. I saw him give her a weird plant thing. We both ran up to them.

"Nico what is that?"

"Don't tell anybody but its drugs." We slapped it out of his hand and on the ground. Percy walked me to my cabin and pushed me up against the wall. "Annabeth Chase, lets never break up." He gave me one final kiss for the day and I went in the Athena cabin and went to sleep.

**Percy Jackson's POV **

When everybody woke up Chiron had us all go to find out about the new girl that arrived last night. Annabeth and I dragged the new girl to the beach.

"Okay what's your name new girl?" "It's Allyson Luna Jackson." Annabeth looked at me and mouthed 'Do you think'?' I looked at Allyson and grabbed her arm. "Quite a lot of cuts there. Here let me see something. Put your hand in water and let me see what happens." She smiled and put her hand in water. The water went up her arm and cleared all of her cuts. Then I saw a trident above her head.

Annabeth yelled for Chiron. "CHIRON! COME SEE THIS!" I saw Chiron gallop down toward the beach. "Well it looks like Percy and Tyson have their only half sister!" She looked at me and dragged me by a tree.

"I'm not your half sister.. I'm a sister.. sister." I looked at her and looked at Annabeth.

"She's not a half sister. We have the same mom I guess.." Annabeth looked at me and gasped. I looked at Allyson and she ran but fell into Danny Robinson, a son of Hermes. She put her head up and bumped his head.

"Sorry! Oh my gods your cute! I mean... yea there's no way to save that." She laughed and ran away. Tomorrow was the first day at Goode High school. Only me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Allyson, the Stoll brothers, Danny, Thalia, and Grover go there. All nine of us started packing and went to sleep. The next day Argus drove all of us to Goode High school.

** Allyson Jackson's POV **

Argus dropped us off at Goode High school and some kid ran past me and shoved me on the road. I hurt a lot and saw a car coming strait towards me. All I remember is Danny shoving me to the side and then tons of pain. Then I was in the hospital. I felt a jerk of pain. I looked over and saw Danny Robinson. He winked at me and then rolled over and fell asleep.

"Clarisse!" I sat up and gave her a hug. "Ally just use your water healing shiz and cure yourself and Danny!" I nodded and cured my injuries and Danny's. Then we escaped and went to Goode High school where class almost started. The lunch bell FINALLY rang. Danny was the most popular student at Goode and he's been going there since he started high school. When I got my lunch the lunch lady stood there.

"You have to pay for your lunch sweet cheeks..." I looked at her and laughed. "That's the most st-" Danny came over and handed the lunch lady three dollars. I took my lunch and stood in the middle of the cafeteria. I saw Danny sitting with the football team and he signaled for me to sit with them. I walked over to the lunch table and sat

** Percy's POV **

At lunch I turned around and saw Allyson sitting with Danny and the football team. I was sitting with Annabeth and Grover. Soon it was the end of the day. We all came home back to Camp Half-Blood. I went down to the beach and saw my sister, so I went down and sat by her.

"Hey lil sis." She looked at me and punched my arm. "What's your story? Ya know how you got here." She laughed a little and her voice started sounding like she was sick or crying.

"Well I lived in dad's palace and he said I was his favorite child but then he never payed attention to me. So I left then Luke found me on the streets and we were like little kids in love. Then he asked me to join Kronos's army and I said yes. I was the one sent to kill Benckendorf."

**Danny Robinson's POV **

I saw Percy get up and go over and kiss Annabeth and I saw Allyson, sitting on the beach crying. I ran over and she told me her story. "Wow." I leaned over and brushed her hair to the side. I looked at her sea green eyes. I leaned in to kiss her. She looked at me and smiled.


	2. Bad Romance

**Thank you for the reviews! Can i get some more? Starts with Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

Allyson spent all of her time with Percy and Danny. I would always walk up to them and try to get in the conversation but they leave. Today was going to be different. I walked up to Percy who was packing his bags.

"You need to stop hanging around with your sister!" He looked at me and laughed. "It's not like me and my SISTER are dating!" He picked me up and put me on his lap. "You'll always be the most important thing to me." He gave me a kiss on the lips.

**Allyson's POV **

I was packing up my stuff and brushed my hair. "Stupid black mess!" I tugged my hairbrush through my hair then threw it in my suit case. I layed down on my bed and let my head and feet hang down on the sides. I felt the bed go down and saw Danny beside me. "Hey there's a fall dance in a week. You wanna go with me?" I nodded and jumped up. "First help me pack my stuff up. I'm staying in my dad's palace." Danny smiled at me and put some of my clothes in my bags. When I got done packing I went down to the beach.

"Ahh Allyson, off to the palace for the winter I see?" I nodded at Chiron and brushed my black bangs to the side of my head. I gave everybody a hug and went down to the beach and dove in the water. I came down to see guards. "HALT!" I looked at them. Who else could breathe underwater without drowning? "I'm Allyson Jackson, daughter of Poesidan. They let me in and I found my dad in the throne room as always.

"Hi dad! I'm home!" I swam up to him and hugged him. "Allyson, you must go home to your mother." I looked at him really weird.

"What!? Why!?" He sent the guards to take me back to camp. I went back to get my bags and left to home.

**Percy's POV**

I grabbed my suit case and met up with Annabeth at the top of the hill. Annabeth looked at me really exited. "Percy I have some news for you." I looked at her really scared and worried. "Don't tell me your pregnant!" She started laughing and smiled. "No! No way Seaweed Brain!" I laughed with her. "We're breaking up?" She started laughing again. "Seaweed Brain would you let me talk? Ok so... my family moved to New York!" I couldn't tell if I was laughing or shocked.

"Really? That's awesome! Let's go back to my house my mom said she has a surprise for me." Argus drove us to a bus station and we took the bus back to

my house. When we walked in I saw my mom standing in the door way with Paul. "Percy! Do you wanna hear the surprise?" I nodded and Annabeth put her head on my shoulder.

"Me... and Paul... ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I smiled. I always thought that they would get married someday. I was glad for them

and I think Annabeth was too. "Wow that's.. that's great!"

"We're also adding on to the apartment! Your room is gonna be a little bigger and We're adding on to my room because Paul is moving in with us! Isn't that exciting?" I nodded. To be honest it was gonna be weird waking up in my boxers and seeing my teacher watching baseball while eating cereal in my living room. I signaled my mom to my room.

"Can I talk to you in private mom?" "Sure sweety." She came in my room and sat on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"You never said I have a twin sister. She came to camp and said she was a daughter of Poesidan. She looks a lot like me. Why did you let her go?" She sighed and brushed my hair to the other side.

"Percy. I thought that keeping you two together would be hard. And it would of been. You'd be in danger as children. So I left her alone on the streets. She survived i guess. But that's one reason why we're adding onto the apartment. I had Chiron tell her to come home and for Argus to drive her here. She should be here right abo-"

I heard the doorbell ring. I raced to the door and saw Paul answering the door. "Hello? Can I help you young lady?" My mom ran out and told her to come in. It was Allyson.

"Allyson! I'm glad your home!" My mom gave her a tight hug.

**Allyson's POV**

I saw a strange man. I had no idea why he was in my family's house. "Who's this?" My mom laughed.  
"I'll introduce you. You know who I am. I'm your mom Sally. This is my fiance Paul Blofis. And you know Percy and Annabeth! We're working on your room." I smiled and she hugged me. I put down my bags.

I was kinda mad that she left me on the streets when I was 2. But she was my mom and she loved and cared about me. She always will. My new to be step dad shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Allyson! So your my step daughter I keep hearing about? Glad to see your here! I teach English at Goode High School. You'll be starting there after Christmas break!" I smiled and followed mom. It was weird calling somebody 'Mom' for once.

"We have this as your room." It looked beautiful. It was purple and had yellow and green polka dots and blue paint splatters. It looked a little similar to Percy's dark blue with green polka dot room (For some reason that's what I imagine Percy's room looking like). I had a purple bed with a privacy curtain attached to it. There was white dressers, a laptop, a bookshelf, a desk, a mirror, some shelves, and a TV.

**Annabeth's POV**

I picked up Percy's house phone and called my dad.  
"Dad? I'll be home soon. Yeah me and Percy are gonna baby sit Bobby and Matthew. Of course... I asked him. Yeah whatever I'm coming home." I dragged Percy over to the door.

"Seaweed Brain! We're babysitting Bobby and Matthew. Lets go!" He laughed as I drag him outside to his car. "I was gonna show Allyson around today." I looked at him. Why is he always hanging out with her! "Percy! Stop hanging out with your SISTER! I'm your girlfriend! Lets GO!" He got in his car and we started driving to my new house.  
"Ok turn left here." Percy had his hand on the gear shift and I slowly put my hand on his. I looked at him driving and laughed. "Wise girl what's so funny?"

"I just never pictured us WINNING a war then everything being perfect and just _us. _I remember when we were just 12, going to Olympus and barely knowing each other." Finally we got to my house. When we walked in I saw Bobby and Matthew playing with Legos.

"Okay you two! It's 8 o clock! Your going to bed!" They started to wine when I finally got them to go to their bed. I'm pretty sure they stayed up all night anyway. Me and Percy stayed up all night making blue cupcakes.

"Why is blue food good?" Percy laughed and kissed me on the lips. He kept licking my lips.  
"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?"

"Your lips taste like cupcakes..." I laughed so hard I think I was half dead. We ate the cupcakes and watched a movie on my parent's couch. In the morning I kissed Percy goodbye and he went home.  
"Annabeth! What's been getting you done pumpkin?" I sighed and looked at my step mom.

"You wouldn't understand." She looked at me and laughed. "I think I'm jealous... of Percy's sister." She laughed again but harder.  
"His sister!? Girly you must be a little crazy!" I looked at her and sighed then went to my room. I kept thinking about Percy all night. Is Allyson trying to drag us apart?

**Allyson's POV**

My first day was alright. I missed the ocean but I guess my mom won't let me go back. I was feeling lonely so I called up Danny. He said he was cool with hanging out so he told me to go to the local pool. I had my mom take me down there. I walked in the building and saw Danny and some friends swimming. For some reason people thought I loved the water but I was actually a little scared to go in the water.

"Hey! There's Allyson guys! She's a friend from camp." I came over and he jumped out. A black girl looked at me. "Im Trisha! Looks like your gonna need some friends. I'll be one of em. " I smiled and laughed. She jumped in the water like a dolphin.  
"Aint you coming in Ally?" I shook my head and threw my back pack to the side and took off my shoes to dip my feet in the water. Danny grabbed my foot and tried to drag me in. 

"Oh come on! Your dad is... you know.. _HIM!" _I laughed and ran in the water.

"Probably should change into a swim suit." He laughed and I got out and went into the bathroom to get changed into my teal swim suit. When I came out I jumped into the water and fell in Danny's arms. I heard some people laughing and clapping. "Looks like a little more than friends!" I looked at Trisha and laughed. Danny leaned in to kiss me.


End file.
